Targeted advertisements have historically been mailed to large targeted geographic areas such as a particular city, so that regional advertisers reach only persons who are deemed by the advertiser as most likely to be responsive to their advertisements.
Advertisements are a component in digital video services, including live or pre-recorded broadcast television (TV), special or pay-per-view programming, video on demand (VOD), and other content choices available to subscribers.